


I Love You

by TubaHonk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubaHonk/pseuds/TubaHonk
Summary: Kotori asks Umi an important question.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I Love You

During the time Kotori and Umi are alone together between practices, Kotori felt an array of mixed emotions. She felt glad to be able to spend time with the lyricist. After all, they had been through, she felt so attached to her that it made her heartache.

But that was also part of the problem. When Kotori spent too much time away from her, she missed her so badly that even all of her friends would notice. She knew it was a giant crush, she just didn't admit it out loud.

Right now, the two girls were in Umi's room, enveloped in comfortable silence. Though, as comfortable as it was, Kotori felt like something was missing. She turned her head to look at Umi, who was sitting on her desk, working on a song.

Kotori, who was laying on the other girl's bed, hummed.

"Hey, Umi-chan..."

"Hm?"

She hesitated but kept speaking. "Do you think it's weird for a girl to love another girl?"

Umi stopped writing and turned to look at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

The cobalt-haired continued to stare for a moment, before turning back away. "No, it's not weird."

Kotori hummed again. The blush that she could see on the other girl's face as she turned away made her smile.

Another short moment passed, and before Kotori could speak up again, it was Umi who broke the silence.

"I'm done," she said quietly, putting down her pencil. As Umi turned around on her chair, Kotori could pick up on how awkward she felt. She tried to think of something to say, a bit guilty that she put her childhood friend on the spot a moment ago.

"I love girls," Kotori suddenly blurted, with a look on her face that indicated she didn't mean to say that.

The other girl looked at her eyes for a split second, before averting her gaze and smiling just slightly.

"I, um..." Umi fiddled with her skirt, suddenly very interested in the little frayed spot in the corner. "W- Where did that come from?"

"E- Ehe... I don't know, I just thought I would say it."

Umi looked down, her eyebrows furrowed, and toyed with her words for a minute before speaking. "Um... well I do too, so..."

Kotori smiled brightly. "I know. I told you you're easy to read."

The other girl sputtered and blushed as she looked back up indignantly. "I- I am not! You just... it was just a lucky guess..."

Kotori laughed, before sitting up and holding her arms out invitingly. Umi hesitantly moved closer, allowing herself to be wrapped in a gentle hug.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment on Umi's bed, until the archer spoke up. "If I'm so easy to read, then... do you know how I feel?"

Kotori just gripped her a little tighter, rubbing a hand across her back softly. "If don't know. I need you to tell me."

Umi, let out an indignant chuckle with nervousness laced through it. "I love you, Kotori."

Kotori smiled and giggled triumphantly, hugging her even tighter. "I love you too, Umi-chan~"

The two girls stayed in that position until they collapsed into the bed and drifted off.


End file.
